Duremudira
|Ailments = |Weakest to = |Weakness Sign = None |Signature Move = Dragon Charge and Finisher |Habitats = Sky Corridor |Monster Size = Large |Monster Relations = Arrogant Duremudira |Generation = Frontier }} Duremudira is a Elder Dragon introduced in Monster Hunter Frontier G6. Physiology Duremudira has the bodily structure typical of most Elder Dragon's. Its body is covered by dark blue and grey scales and plates along with some icy white stripes throughout and a few spikes of the same color present on both forelimbs. Its head has glowing eyes that are orange with yellow pupils, four horns that resemble bat wings on the sides, and two spikes protruding forwards from the lower jaw. Its wings are rather oddly structured, with the phalanx being practically connected to one another most of the time, the membranes being mostly icy white with a blue line pattern that makes them resemble glass panes, however the part of them on the humerus part of the wings is a greyish blue instead. The wings also have extensions which feature three scythe like spines on each. Duremudira has a long tail with a line of curved back spines running along most of the underside, the tail ends in a dark grey set of five spears of varying size which are connected to one another at a few points. It also has an aura of cold air radiating around it. When in its second phase ice will completely cover the claws and sharp ice shards will appear on the head and neck, in addition red vein patterns will appear throughout the body, the wings are spread a bit more, and the aura will be absent. In its third phase most of its body becomes stained with poison becoming a pinkish red, while certain parts like the horns turn a reddish orange color, the eyes and vein patterns turn white, the ice on the claws and head is bigger, ice spikes and coverings are now present on the wings, and the tail spears also have ice extensions. Abilities Duremudira are very strong with speed to match attacking with claw swipes, claws slams, tail swipes, and powerful charge attacks as it darts around the room with great agility. It also possess the ability to breath out dozens of small shards of ice, powerful beams of freezing wind, or create sharp shards of ice all around it of varying size, usually by using its tail, it can even encase itself in huge shells of ice and crash down onto hunters from above, or freeze the entire room and shatter it all just with slams. When greatly angered Duremudira will start utilizing its deadly poison which is not only toxic but corrodes armor cutting through its opponents defenses, poison beams, ice shards which is made of frozen poison, and all throughout the phase small puddles will periodically appear randomly around the area and will spike up after a few seconds. Lying in wait in the 2nd District of the Sky Corridor are Duremudira with a hidden form, after seemingly collapsing from their wounds they unleash power and speed far beyond those found in the 1st District, larger beam attacks, increased speed, claw slams followed by powerful spin attacks, the poison puddles being replaced by large spikes of frozen poison, chained slam attacks, and more. Behavior Duremudira are highly aggressive monsters, as they will immediately attack any hunters who intrude upon the Sky Corridor. Habitat Duremudira have only been found inhabiting the ruinous Sky Corridor acting as especially dangerous guards against intruders. Other Non-Subspecies Forms Arrogant Duremudira Main Article: 'Arrogant Duremudira'' '''Arrogant Duremudira (Japanese: 極み傲るドゥレムディラ) is an Extreme Individual version of Duremudira first appearing in Monster Hunter Frontier Z. Game Appearances In-Game Description Music Themes Notes Category:Monsters Category:Ice Element Monsters Category:Frontier Monsters Category:Elder Dragons Category:Large Monsters